fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fairy Tail: Light of Hope:Chapter 4: Test
Fairy Tail: Light of Hope:Chapter 4: A Wild Test Roxanne along with the others, were at Bob’s drake ranch after the Elder’s advice. Bob offered to lend them some horses in order to find the Sanctus stones but as a condition, they would have to beat him to a fight ‘’what?’’ ‘’yeah kiddos, you win and get those babies or lose and go home without question’’ he said as he picked a twig and put it in his mouth, they then became silent ‘’what should we do guys?’’ asked a troubled Oceania ‘’the most obvious thing of course’’ said Hawk as he and Rocky stepped up quite fired up ‘’ we will fight, the both of us against you uncle Bob’’ said a stoic Rocky ‘’huh? Ya sure about that? All of you against me seem a better option’’. Upon hearing that, Roxanne was about to step up in order to fight but Hawk put his hand to prevent her ’’sorry Roxy, but this time you won’t do anything’’ he said in a dead serious tone ‘’yeah, back there, you protected us all without a second thought. We and the girls are still feeling bitter for being unable to do anything, so now relax and leave it all to us’’ said Rocky being serious as well. ‘’Heh, those are the words of true men ya know. Ok kiddos, ya convinced me, better give all ya got or get ready to feel the pain’’ said Bob while spitting his twig really pumped up as the duo got into a fighting stance ‘’ok, let’s go’’ he said and then his body glowed. He was getting bigger and to everyone’s shock, he became a human like wolf ‘’what the?’’ asked Ember freaked out ‘’could it be..?’’ wondered a shocked Roxanne ‘’'Take over: Beast Soul, Werewolf', awwwwwwww'’'’ said Bob in a deeper voice and then the horses that were in the ranch began to growl alerted as he howled, releasing waves of wind. The simultaneous noise made everyone cover their ears in pain and when the duo opened their eyes, they saw Bob being in front of them ready to slash them but they lunged back just in time ‘’nice moves ya got there’’ he said as he lunged forward again ‘’you can’t beat us with such attacks, let’s show him Rocky, Storm shred’’ shouted Hawk as he unleashed several blades of wind towards Bob ‘’you bet Hawk, Rock’s dance’’ said as then rocks were detached from the ground spinning and went towards Bob as well. Then an explosion occurred by the two spells ‘’did we get him?’’ asked Hawk who landed on his feet ‘’guess again kiddos’’ said Bob who was behind them and made them look back, slashing them and dealing them a lot of pain ‘’Hawk, Rocky!’’ shouted Roxanne concerned while being ready to fight. Then, she was stopped by Ember and Oceania who got in front of her with their hands widened ‘’sorry Roxanne, but this fight’’ ‘’is a fight that both of them must do , for our and especially their sake’’ completed Oceania ‘’if you step up, you will throw mud to their pride so please, have faith in them’’ said Ember as she and Oceania looked her in the eyes determined ‘’ok, you are right, if we journey together then we must have faith in each other, like we always did’’ said a realizing Roxanne smiling which made the girls smile too. The boys then got up while breathing ‘’damn, this old man is serious business’’ said Hawk smiling while breathing a little heavily ‘’tell me about it’’ said Rocky in the same condition ‘’so, are ya gonna keep this up?’’ ‘’of course old man’’ ‘’ok then’’ said Bob and lunged forward but the boys avoided it by going to the side just in time and then swiftly put their hands around his neck ‘’what the? Let go’’ ‘’you wish’’ they said in unison and with all their strength brought him down on his back. ‘’They did it!!’’ said the girls in unison while Roxanne was left speechless and the boys fist pumped but, to everyone’s surprise, werewolf Bob got up ‘’ya thought that this would kick my ass or something? You should have used that opportunity to unleash more attacks, now it’s too late’’ he said as his eyes became red, his fangs became bigger and sharper and he was drooling while small vapour came from his mouth ‘’what the hell is that?’’ wondered the girls but they couldn’t finish their sentence and the boys were sent to the wooden wall cracking it as Bob was slowly walking. ‘’I...have learned…how to channel…feral side’’ explained Bob who seemed to be unable to control himself and then howled, making the horses trying to escape in fear’’ I see, as a Beast Soul user he knows how to in fact let the beast inside take control’’ thought Roxanne, shocking the other girls ‘’awwwwww’’ howled a wild Bob. ‘’ Hawk, I think that fighting him without going all out will be bad for us’’ said Rocky who got up with his wounds and bruises aching ‘’yeah, you are right, let’s hit him with all we’ve got ‘’said Hawk smiling’’, then a berserk Bob was coming swiftly at them ‘’let’s go’’ they said in unison. Rocky then was about to punch the ground with his hands and magic circles were formed in his punches ‘’ Angry Scolding of Mother Earth’’ he shouted and then many huge fist like rocks were raised below Bob and punched him while also sending him up ‘’grr’’ he growled in pain and when he opened his eyes, he saw Hawk who was creating something between his hands and then he widened them while holding upwards a wind like hawk . ‘’Take this, 'Wind’s Avatar: ' '''Storm Hawk Strike’’ '''he cried and then unleashed the wind like hawk that flied at Bob as if it was alive and upon the impact, it released great pressure and the wind seemed to do small cuts gradually at Bob who was slowly reverting to his human form ‘’a-amazing’’ he said as his eyes closed and fell down. ‘’They did it!!!’’ shouted the girls happy while high fiving each other and the both Hawk and Rocky fell down terribly exhausted and damaged but they managed to fist pump while on the ground on their backs. The girls then went to Bob’s side ‘’uncle Bob, are you alright?’’ they asked as they saw him with many cuts and bruises ‘’heh, what are ya worrying about sisters? Old Bob is good as new’’ he said as he got up and grinned ‘’anyway, congrats sons, you won fair and square. You can begin your journey and also take my horses for that’’ he said while doing an ok sign, ‘’wait…don’t tell me… the Elder send us here to test us?’’ asked a shocked, realized Oceania that made everyone widen their eyes ‘’ya are smart sis. Yeah, she wanted to test ya while also granting you a means of transportation, and you passed with flying colours’’ he said as he unleashed the four horses that chose their riders instinctively and the gang petted them. After an hour passed, they were ready to go ‘’Uncle Bob thank you’’ said Roxanne bowing her head along with everyone ‘’ya don’t have to, just find them stones to save da village’’ he said in an easy-going tone that made everyone smile. When they were about to turn around though, they saw a huge violet barrier dome encompassing the village ‘’what the hell is going on?’’ asked Ember with cold sweat on her face ‘’this ''can’t ''be good, let’s go’’ said Roxanne and the horses moved swiftly.